A “complex system” is a system that is composed of many interconnected base elements that affect each others' behaviour. Given the inherent complexity of most complex systems, simply recording information in the form of all the events that occur during operation of a complex system is challenging, and attempting to utilize this information to configure, automate, and improve the performance of the complex system is accordingly more challenging.
Furthermore, different complex systems are traditionally operated independently of each other such that information generated and knowledge learned in respect of one complex system unfortunately cannot practically and easily be applied to operate another complex system.